Hugo P. Vasquez
Hugo P. Vasquez is one of the two secondary antagonists alongside August of the interactive point and click adventure game Tales from the Borderlands. Similar to August he is the main nemesis to one of the protagonists in Tales from the Borderlands. Biography Prior to the events of Tales from the Borderlands, Hugo was the bitter rival of Rhys, both men shared a mutual hate for one another and they both wanted to become powerful just like Handsome Jack. Vasquez is much more evil and ruthless man than Rhys, as he was willing to murder people to get the job he always wanted. Once Hugo Vasquez became the boss of the Hyperion corporation he was shown to be a greedy corrupt boss. He has little to no sense of humor and takes things very seriously, but he gets enjoyment in humiliating or hurting his employees that show him no respect. Vasquez became the boss of the Hyperion corporation through years of kim kissing ass and getting rid of his companion, but mostly due to him making a deal with August to buy a Vault key for ten million dollars, to Hyperion Vault keys are the most valuable thing in the universe and finding one would automatically give someone a high rank in the Hyperion corporation. In Catch A Ride he finally meets his end, being shot in the chest by Vallory, after she deems him useless. Villainous acts Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Before the events of Tales From Borderlands he made an illegal deal with August to buy a Vault Key *Killed the former head of the Hyperion corporation so he can take his place *humiliated Rhys by giving him a low ranking job and later made fun of him. *After he found out Rhys took his Vault Key deal, and his ellegal actions were found out by hyperion, he offered Rhys a better promotion and attempted to convince Rhys to blame his best friend Vaughn can take the fall and go to prison. *After Rhys said no to his deal Vasquez sworn vengeance on Rhys and his friends. Episode Two: Atlas Mugged * Convinced Vaughn to betray Rhys. * Hunted down Rhys and Vaughn and attempted to kill them in the desert going back on their deal * Tried to kill Rhys but when failed holds Vaughn and Sasha hostage and threatens to kill them Episode Three: Catch A Ride * Held Vaughn hostage (determined) * Did not take responsibility for his deeds and tried to pin the blame on Rhys & company. Quotes Trivia *Hugo is voiced by Patrick Warburton who done many voiced many iconic characters such as Joe Swanson, Brock Samson, and The Tick. *Hugo is the first named character in Tales From Borderlands to kill another person. * Hugo Vasquez is usually referred to his last name "Vasquez" by the other characters. * The name Hugo comes from Germanic origins, the name means "Bright in Mind and Spirit", this could be a reference to his intellectual personality, and strong will to become the most powerful man in the universe. * The last name Vasquez in Spanish means "son of Vasco" * The Name Hugo is highly popular in spain, the last name Vasquez originated from spain this could mean that Hugo Vasquez comes from a long line of Spanish descendants. * Hugo Vasquez's favorite color is hinted to be black, he wears a black suit, and he demanded his new car painted black. Gallery 772264522205097903.jpg|Vasquez in his office. vasquez-and-the-floater.jpg|Vasquez telling Rhys about "destiny" HugoGun.PNG|Hugo holding Rhys at gunpoint. Hugo 1.PNG Tales-4-Vasquez.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Rich Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Envious Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Insecure Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Elitist Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Bombers Category:Fascists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Harbingers Category:Warmonger Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Communists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dictator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Borderlands Villains